Kiwi plants in cultivation are deciduous vines of A.deliciosa. There are more than 50 species in the genus Actinidia originating in China and parts of Asia. The kiwi cultivar `Hayward`, developed in New Zealand, is the most widely grown cultivar because of its distinctive green flesh, good flavor and long storage life.
Less well known outside of mainland China is the species A. chinensis, closely related to A. deliciosa. Fruit can be as large as the kiwi, generally have much finer, softer hairs on the fruit skin, and can have either green or yellow flesh. Many Chinese prefer fruit of A. chinensis rather than the kiwi of commerce, considering the flavor to be superior. Like the kiwi, plants are dioecious, so male pollinizers are required as well as female plants to ensure fruit production.
A. chinensis plants grow vigorously in spring, and rapidly develop canes up to 4 m long if not managed correctly. Plants require a mild, warm-temperate climate, free from spring and early autumn frosts, and need well-drained soils to produce consistent heavy crops. Regular irrigation is necessary in dry spells. A. chinensis flowers in spring (mid-October to mid-November) in New Zealand. Harvest of A. chinensis fruit may occur between April and mid-May in New Zealand, depending on the selection and location of plantings.